1:1 - Evening - Nathan
Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 7:27 PM After hanging around the kitchen, Nalar goes up to his room. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 7:28 PM Nathan is putting things away, his back to the door Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 7:31 PM "Hello there." Nalar says. "I presume you are the one I shall be bunking with?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 7:34 PM Nathan of course doesn't hear him and hasn't turned around to see him either Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 7:35 PM Nalar walks up to Nathan, tapping his shoulder. "Pardon me?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 7:37 PM Nathan jumps and turns to Nalar, "Oh shit." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 7:38 PM "I'm Danalar Son of Neetarin, of clan Vinek." He says, giving a little bow. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 7:40 PM "I'm sorry dude. I can't hear you. I'm deaf. Can't read alien lips either... shit..." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 7:43 PM "I see." Nalar says. "Bardiche, how is that holographic projector?" "I'm afraid it is not yet operational, sir. As per your instruction I focused all of my spare computing into making the weapons calculation." Bardiche says, his orb coming to life. "Make it a priority." Nalar says. "Yes, Sir!" "Sorry." Nalar says, looking back at Nathan. He points to himself then at the other bed. "I shall be your bunkmate." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 7:44 PM Nathan is looking fascinated and confused at Bardiche, "That looks cool what is it." "Oh right can't read your lips damn... you can write?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 7:46 PM "I am Bardiche, Sir Danalar's personal weapon and articial intelligence companion." Bardiche says. "Not that you have heard my words." There's a pause. "I am detecting a radio receptor/emitter on Sir nathan's person. Attempting uplink." A moment later, Nathan's phone would ring with text messages, repeating Bardiche's little monologue. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 7:49 PM Nathan feels his phone vibrate in his back pocket and pulls it out. "Oh shit this is nice. Nice to meet you Bardiche and Danalar." Nathan looks up and grins, his pronunciations of the names are a little off Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 7:50 PM "Nalar, Danalar is for close people." Nalar says, which Bardiche relays, making sure to add a tag informing Nathan it was Nalar. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 7:54 PM "Oh sorry, Nalar then." Once again his pronunciation is off but it's close enough to be recognizable Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 7:54 PM "I am honored to meet you Nathan, I am to be your bunkmate it appears." Nalar says. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 7:56 PM "Nice to meet you too!" Nathan responds on a delay when the message comes through Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 7:58 PM "Your name is male, but your form is different. Are you transgender?" Nalar asks. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 7:59 PM "Yep!" Nathan has no hesitation in answering besides the delay of reading the message Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 8:00 PM Nalar smiles. "So am I. On Resh, we are Rashkru." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 8:02 PM "Oh nice!" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 8:03 PM "We also have better transgender technology." Nalar says. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 8:06 PM "Sweet I'd love to read about it." Nathan indicates his phone Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 8:10 PM "I could show you." Nalar says with a big grin. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 8:11 PM "Show me?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 8:11 PM Nalar lets out a snorting laugh,"Show you what I have below the belt." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 8:13 PM Nathan's face goes red when he sees what's in his message box Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 8:15 PM "We reconstruct the body at the cellular level, it very good result." Nalar explains. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 8:16 PM "Huh." Is all Nathan says still blushing Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 8:20 PM "I shall take that as a no." Nalar says, still grinning. "Perhaps another time." He goes for his bed and unpacks. May 24, 2018 Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 10:04 AM Nathan turns around to unpack some more still thinking about what the hell alien dick looks like Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 10:05 AM "Bardiche, put some music please." Nalar asks. "Yes, sir." The sound of smooth Jazz begins playing directly from Bardiche. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 10:08 AM Nathan finishes putting stuff away and lays down on his bed, he has a strange looking alarm clock with a cord connecting to something that disappears under his pillow May 25, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 7:05 AM "I am hungry, I will be going downstairs looking for food." Nalar says. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 7:13 PM "Food? Oh shit I should get some before gone." Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 7:15 PM "I have spelled pizza." Nalar says. "And it calls our names." Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 7:16 PM Nathan grins and throws up a peace sign, "Let's get ourselves some of that action." Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 7:16 PM They go downstairs and join the little crowd. Category:Roleplay Category:Class 1 Roleplay Category:Danalar Roleplay Category:Nathan Roleplay Category:EJ Williams Roleplay Category:Nerathul Roleplay